


The beautiful contrast in a painting

by cupidchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Art, Confession, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Wholesome, meanie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidchwe/pseuds/cupidchwe
Summary: “I painted a painting of me and the person I like together...” Wonwoo stated slowly. He took a deep breath and continued, “I wanted to show it to you.”Or, Jeon Wonwoo confesses to Kim Mingyu through a painting and they contrast each other perfectly.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	The beautiful contrast in a painting

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for giving this one shot au a go! i hope you enjoy the fluff and it makes you happy <3 this isn’t edited + i’m sorry for any grammar mistakes :( but anyways, enjoy!

Jeon Wonwoo considers himself an artist, he paints and studies at an art school. He is shy and quiet, he prefers to keep his happy and sad thoughts to himself, he prefers to be alone most of the time. He finds joy in silence, perhaps it’s the peacefulness that allures him. But Jeon Wonwoo would love to be in the presence of a certain someone any time of the day, he would give up all his peace and quietness for that certain someone. 

Kim Mingyu is that certain someone.

Chaotic and loud, his personality can be a bit overwhelming for introverted and shy individuals like Jeon Wonwoo. But that didn’t stop Jeon Wonwoo from crushing on the energetic extrovert. Mingyu is tan with broad shoulders that anyone would drool over any day. He had this dazzling smile that would fall for, Mingyu is truly a happy pill. 

Wonwoo is fair and lanky, he had an awkward smile with a cute nose scrunch. He doesn’t smile often because why would he smile to anyone if he is alone most of the time? 

They weren’t necessarily polar opposites but it was fact that they contrasted each other well.

Jeon Wonwoo’s crush on Kim Mingyu isn’t hopeless or one-sided and Wonwoo knew that. Mingyu is very attracted to and fond of the shy and quiet boy. He had always been very vocal about his fondness for the older, never too shy to voice out his adoration for Wonwoo. The other, however, never said that he liked Mingyu, it was difficult for him to tell the younger how he felt. Wonwoo had always secretly hoped that the younger would miraculously understand his feelings for him but Mingyu is a very oblivious person and Wonwoo couldn’t blame the younger for that. 

Kim Mingyu didn’t think that the older saw him the same way. He didn’t think that the older had mutual feelings for him, but he hadn’t cared about that either. The older of the two had never rejected his feelings for him so Mingyu took that as a sign to continue with courting and giving compliments. Mingyu thought that Wonwoo wasn’t truly interested in him the whole time he courted the almost graduate. 

Wonwoo offered Mingyu to come along with him to the art studio where Wonwoo stored his recent art. Wonwoo knew that no one would be in the studio as it was one of the last days of art school for Wonwoo and his classmates, they were all close to graduating and hopefully, they will soon fulfill their dreams as well. 

Jeon Wonwoo currently only has one dream and that was to confess to Kim Mingyu.

The younger one was silent the whole way to their destination (it was located a few floors higher above Mingyu’s design class studio), which was very odd to Wonwoo. He kept stealing glances at Mingyu, unsure of his actions, and very conscious of his surroundings and the slightest movements Mingyu makes. 

The older opened the door for both of them, the scent of old wood and dust hit them both like a truck. Mingyu sneezes adorably and Wonwoo holds back the urge to poke his cheeks. 

“Hyung...why are we here?” Mingyu asked with a confused but not necessarily upset frown. Wonwoo smiled mischievously, “You’ll see.” He wandered towards the biggest easel in the studio and stared at the art piece, which was covered with some sort of fabric, in awe and wonder. His palms were sweaty and his glasses were starting to fog up. Maybe it was because of the sunset that was set upon their builds, casting a golden ray of sunlight upon the studio. Wonwoo feels warm all over his body, he tries to calm his nerves but it didn’t seem to work very well. 

Mingyu was still standing at the door, looking a bit uncomfortable and unsure. 

“I painted a painting of me and the person I like together...” Wonwoo stated slowly. He took a deep breath and continued, “I wanted to show it to you.” Wonwoo said with a hushed voice which was shallow and shaky. Mingyu gave him a confused look but nodded slowly. “Go ahead, hyung.” Something in Mingyu’s voice sounded so comforting which made Wonwoo feel slightly more assured. Wonwoo nodded and took a deep breath, once again. 

His hands gently grazed the fabric which was hiding the artwork from both of their eyes. He tugged on it softly, the fabric fell on the floor as dust flew up, defying gravity. It was easy to see the dust because of the strong sunlight, that blinded Mingyu’s eyes for a few seconds. The younger blinked a few times as Wonwoo moved slightly and a bit unwillingly to the right, to give Mingyu a better view of the painting. 

The colors looked a bit brighter than it actually was, under the sunlight. Nonetheless, it was magnificent. Wonwoo’s signature light strokes were to be seen all over the place, the painting had a beautiful touch of contrast to it. The sunlight shined upon Mingyu ( just like in reality), who stood proudly with a warm winter coat in front of a gate that was covered in rust and snow. Wonwoo painted himself behind the gate, a few centimeters away. Wonwoo’s face was filled with happiness, Mingyu could almost hear the laughter just by looking at it. 

He had heard the older one laugh wholeheartedly once, Mingyu always treasured that moment by his heart. 

Their hands were entangled through the metal poles of the gate. Flower veins and moss covered the whole background although the two young men were still the center of attention, more specifically, Mingyu was the center of attention. It almost looked as if he was glowing. The painting was very detailed yet it looked somewhat rough and natural, Mingyu couldn’t pinpoint what it was that made the artwork unique and magnificent but that was natural as he was no painter. He had studied basic art for designing but that was also the end of it. 

Mingyu’s eyes were big, bigger than usual, almost puppy-like. His mouth was slightly ajar with shock and awe as he tugged on his long sleeves like a child. Mingyu quickly recovered from the shock and smiled happily at the older, who was looking at anywhere or anything but Mingyu. The younger opened his arms for the older, offering a nice warm hug. The older one of the two peaked up at the younger and slowly strode towards him, stopping just a few centimeters in front of Mingyu, their hands almost touching on the side.

“I like you.” Wonwoo said airily with a big genuine smile. Mingyu chuckled and engulfed the older in a warm bear hug. 

“I think I figured that out now, hyung.” He ruffled Wonwoo’s hair as if petting a fluffy puppy. Wonwoo’s heart sighed in content as Mingyu whispered, “I like you too, but you already knew that.”, into his left ear.

**Author's Note:**

> [edited.] thank you for reading, please look forward to my future works as well! + hope you are doing well! <3 — cupidchwe.


End file.
